The Mist
by HolderOfTheDeathNote
Summary: a group of teens decide to go on adventure but find a mist so thick you cant see through it. they hide in a house not wantting to get lost inthe mist...and fearing for their lives of the monster that dwell in it, picking them off one by one, until no mor
1. Chapter 1

Insprired by: a commercial for the movie "THE MIST" I have not seen the movie so I have very little idea about how the plot goes. I don't know wether or not I will continue my other story naruto chracters: belong to kishimoto

THERE IS SO MUCH OOCness NO ONE IS A NINJA

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Itachi waved goodbye to his mom and dad and walked down the street to the park.

"NIISAAN!1!! WAIT UP!!!" wailed sasuke.

Itachi turned to his little brother. "what?"

"Mommy said I can go with you" said the little 7-year-old.

Itachi rolled his eyes. "fine, but your going to get bored. Are you sure you want to come?"

"yes!"

"god…" itachi continued walking with sasuke right behind.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Deidara pulled himself up another brach, then another and made his way to the top of the tree. Tobi was right behind him.

"c-can you see anybody deida- WAH!!!" the branch tobi was sitting on broke beneath his wait. He fell and hit the ground.

" you okay tobi?"

"ow- yea!"

Deidara turned and looked around and spotted itachi and sasuke walkin up the street. He looked down where Konan was standing over tobi helping him up. "itachi is almost here but I don't see hidan or zetsu!"

"there late like usual, making us wait, I hate waiting, and I ha-"

"making people wait!" chorused everyone, cutting off sasori.

Kakuzu took out a penny from his pocket and began flipping it. "so why did you tell us to come, Pein?"

The oranged haired boy looked up and said, "well I was thinking it would be cool to go and look around the cliff by the lake outside of town."

"that would be great" kisame leaned against the tree. "problem is we're not allowed over there."

"since when do we care what we can or can't do, un?"

"good point"

Itachi walked up, "what aren't we allowed to do?" sasuke looked from around his back.

"go outside of town to look through the cliffs on the edge of the lake."

Sasuke gasped. "b-but niisan! Momy said that if we go there, we will get into trouble!" he took a step back. "I AM TELLING DADDY!!!"

Sasuke began to run but sasori grabbed him. "I guess we'll have to take him with us."

"unfortunate, itachi he better not slow us down." Pein narrowed his eyes at the younger uchiha who just whimpered.

"its okay, he wont!" itachi glared at his brother, which made sasuke yelp and hide behind the tree.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Pein had taken the lead, and helped Konan up a steep rock. The sun shown brightly, unkown birds were chirping, and it was a beautiful day to break the rules and go climbing on a cliff. Slowly, the teens and chibi made it to the top of the cliff and enjoyed the veiw it gave them.

"wow, the lake is pretty bright in the sun." said deidara, sheilding his eyes.

"ha I can see hidan and zetsu looking for us over in the park!" said itachi, who pointed to two figures only he could see.

" I knew the lake was big, but I cant see the other side, not even at this hight!" exclaimed sasori.

"I think its because of all that mist, you cant see the shore." Said konan, looking to where sasori was.

"its not just the shore, you cant see anything! That mist must be twice as high as this cliff!" said kakuzu. A wind blew in from the direction of the mist, and it seemed to grow.

"well lets get moving, by the looks of it, that mist is heading towards us, and I don't want to haul my brother down a cliff if I can't see where I am going!"

Everyone turned and made their way back down the cliff, not talking much because of concentration, but also because they all sensed an ominous feeling, something was missing.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

By the time they made it down the cliff, everyone was solem. The mist had made its way half way across thw lake and was growing larger each second. It seemed to morph with the giant clouds that had seeed to come out of nowhere.

"that mist is awful fast!"

"it gives me the creeps, un!"

"wasn't it halfway across the lake a minut ago?!"

" yea! Now it looks like another minute and it will hit us!"

"lets go!!!"

The group turned and ran towards the town, the mist still growing, faster and closer each second. They made it to the park, and turned to see that the mist was still comeing. Hidan and setsu were sitting in a tree and talking when they noticed thee friends.j

"hello, did you guys have fun on your adveture, I sure wish I knew!" said hidan.

"can we head over to someones house, I don't want to be outside when that mist hits us, we wont be able to see!" said kakuzu.

"what mist?"asked zetsu. "that mist you idiot, the one that is moving at 90mph!!!" said the…uh… other zetsu.

They all turned and were suddenly hit with great force by a gust of wind. It was followed by the mist which hit them with even greater force. The wind didn't let up.

Not knowing where else to go, they ran with the wind and slowly made their way to sasori's house which was the closest.

"Mom! Dad?" called sasori. There was know answer.

"they must still be at the police station!" said konan.

"our dad would be there to, he was about to leave when I left." Said itachi. Sasuke hugged his leg.

"NIISAAN I WANNA GO HOME!!!!" wailed the little uchiha.

"okay sasuke, then you can go out into the mist all by yourself!" said pein, pointing to a window that only showed grey, as if someone had painted over it.

Tobi went over to the door and opened it an inch, then fully. "the wind has stopped, but I cant see millimeter infront of me!"

"uhg, it smells like rotting meat!" exclaimed hidan who covered his noise, the rest quickly followed suite.

"not to mention freezing!" said deidara who after seeing his breath quickly ran forward and closed the door.

Sasori walked to closet and pulled out a bottle of febreeze. He sprayed it around the house that got rid of the smell.

"wow that stuff really works!" said kisame as he watched zetsu suddenly fall to the ground and start inhaling deeply. Everyone sweat dropped.

"what time is it?" asked hidan. The room was stedily getting darker from loss of sunlight.

"uhm… its… 2:30.." said pein, checking his watch.

"the mist be blockig out the sun,'

"and its doing a good job" sasori felt around the wall and found the light switch, but the lights wouldn't go on. None of them.

"blown fuse?" asked zetsu.

"maybe…" suddenly there was a screich that sounded like an owl/mountin lion that sent chills down everyones pines and shook that house. Then something started to bang on the door.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Btw… I don't own febreeze either.


	2. Chapter 2

Last chapter was kind rushed, so I thought I would try and make this one go a bit slower. Sry, some people hate it but I am going to use more discription… but not too much.

I don't own naruto, but when my people finish with the legal documents and a couple of assasinations, I will own it…….. you do know I am kidding.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

There was a screich that sounded like an owl/mountin lion that sent chills down everyones pines and shook that house. Then something started to bang on the door. There was a heavy breathing, raspy and faint, like the thing had lived in dust. Bangig was mixed with the soud of splintering wood. What ever was trying to get in had claws.

The teens backed away from the door and ran for the kitchen, which was in the center of the house. With no windows and already lacking light, the kitchen was pitch black, not making anyone feel safer, but the noise was quieter. Then the banding and scraching stopped abrutly. They quickly started up again, but on the other side of the house, and they seemed closer, more desperate to get in.

Sasori stumbled around, looking for a shelf that might a have a match that could light a candel that may be in the kitchen. After much confusion, and stepping on peoples feet, sasori found a match and candle and lit them. The noises still continued.

"what do you think it is?" asked tobi, his voice quivered.

"who knows….. maybe its just a dog …. And its scared and is trying to get in." said konan.

"yea, un. That one kid, kiba, his older sister has dogs twice her size, maybe one of 'em got out…" deidara shuffled his feet, and looked at the kitachen door. "but those dogs are big and don't scare easy, what would make it want to burst into a house…"

The thing out side screamed again, and it moved to roof. The sounds told them it was making much faster progress on the weak shinlges than the brick walls.

"another minute and it will be inside…" said itachi, who looked at the ceiling which was violently, causing the shadows casted by the candle to dance like it was alive.

"why did it have to be this house?!" asked hidan. "there are other houses on the street, why did It choose this one?!"

"maybe it isn't just this one… maybe there are more. One for each house." Sasori started to look through the cabinets. He pulled out another candle and lit it. "but I don't think the …. Things cause the lights to go out, its just a blown fuse. The fuse box is in th basemet, we fix that, we will get more light."

"I am not going down into a dark basement to fix a stupid fuse." Kakuzu folded his arms over his chest.

"I wasn't asking, I will go alone if I have to." Sasori turned to the kitchen door.

"hey wait, no I will go with you." Deidara walked behind his bestfreind. "I mean just incase. Besies, what could happen, if anything its futher away fom the thing outside." With that both boys turnd and left the kitchen.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx****xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

"hold the cadle stead deidara, I cant see with the shadows dncing everywhere." Said sasori, he held a wrench in one hand and was working on the fuse box.

"sry, its just really cold, try fixing the heating too." Deidara switched the candle to his other hand, for the other began tp become numb. "how much longer?"

Sasori looked at the fuse box in confusion.

"don't tell me you don't know how to fix it"

"no I do…. But the problem is I can't ix something that isn't broken." Sasori looked at his friend.

Deidara's eyes widened, "what do you mean?'

"I mean…" sasori stood up. "that there never was a blow fuse. No wires were cut, nothing."

Deidara rubbed his forehead, " are you telling me that te mist has speacial power to just make electricity to stop?" he sat down and leaned against the wall.

"maybe… but then I could be that the entire area is out of power, like the nuclear plant had a malfunction or something."

"well either way, we're gonna have a hell of a time trying to explain this everyone." Deidara walked over to the a door that lead to the stairs. "god this is not good… what if it really is the mis-"

He was cut off by a crash, and the sound of broken glass falling and hitting the ground. Both sasori and deidara quickly spun around to face the darkest corner fo the basement. Near the top of the wall was one of the windows you see sitting on the ground that lead into the basement from out side, but _the glass was broken._

The mist slowly krept intothe basement, bringing along its stench and chill. A low growl came rom the pitch black of the corner. Two white eyes suddenly appeared, glowing agaisnt the black and grey of the mist. Slowly the outline of the creature came into veiw. It looked like a dog, no wolf, but even then, it wasn't. as it came into the light of the candle the two teens could a full veiw of it.

The thing was indeed a wolf, but its front canines were atleast 5 inches long. Its talons were twice the length of its teeth. The fur couldn't even be considered fur, it looked more like someone had soaked already black yarn in oil and grease and thrown it over the animal. The things tail cold have been as long as 5 feet. And the worst part, was it had _wings._

The wings of the beast was just a black as the rest of the body. They looked wet and decaying. Their length was atleast 7 feet, and they were neatly folded into the beast's sides. The wingspan must reach atleast 25 feet.

Sasori stared at the thing in shock, as deidara, not taking his eyes off the beast, slowly reached down to pick up a piece of plumbing on the ground.

The beast took no notice of the plumbing, it just stared into sasori's eyes, as if it were trying to hypnotize him.

"sasori…" deidara's whisper was so low it ould have been mistaken for the murmur of wind. He looked at his friend, but sasori just stared at the beast. "sasori!"

The beast took a step forward. Then another. It slowly made it way up to sasori, deidara watching gripping the rusty pipe he held, his knuckles turning white, but too scared to do anything.

With out thinking, deidara raised the pipe, the beast took no notice.

Squeezing his eyes shut, deidar let the pipe fall with all his might on the things head.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

**"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH'**

The shreik echoed through the house.

Konan snuggled against pein, tears streaming down her face. She couldn't imagine what was happening. First they heard a crash, like the sound o breaking glass. After a few minutes of silence, the same shriek that they heard earlier rom outside happened. Then they heard someone yell, they could onely guess it was sasori from the voice. Then that, the horrible sound of crunching bones. Then they heard what soundd like a pipe hittingthe gound, then the second yell, which must belong t deidara. Now it was only sound of crunching bones.

"we need to get out!" said kisame.

"no way! If we go out, we may be making ouselves victims to more fo whatever is down in the basement." Hidan yelled.

"please don't yell, it might here us!" said konan, her voice wavered, tying ont to let out a sob.

"I think it already knows we'er here." Said itachi. He was hugging, against his will, his little brother who wasn't crying, but by the looks of it was going to definatly need coucilling if the made it out of this.

"that's enough for me, lets leave." Said zetsu. "or atleasst barricade te door to the basement so it will not omeafter is so quickly."

"NO! deidara and sasori are down there!" tobi couldn't bare the thought of his two closet friends being down in the basement alone with that thing.

"tobi... for all we know… deidara and sasor-"

"NO, they are fine. I understand leaving the house, but we are not locking the door so they can't get out!"

"okay, tobi, okay. We'll leave the house, but we wont lock the basement door." Kakuzu stood up.

Hidan looked around, "wait, when did we agree that we would leave thehouse!?!?"

"well would yourather be with your friends out in the open, or all alone in a dark house with a monster." Said pein.

"you know there would be more monsters outside!"

Suddenly there was a bang on the door to the basement.

"scratch that, lets go!"

Everyone ran out of the kitchen and upp the hallway. Itachi was the first to reach the door but he didn't go out.

"come on itach open the door, got to get out!"

"that thing will break down the door any second!"

"ITACHI!!!"

"please itachi, move so we can leave!"

Itachi stared at the handle that was in his hand. Slowly he turned it, slowly openign it into te mist, that was like a wall infront of them.

Everyone took in a breathe, then they ran out, into nothingness, slamming the door behind them, just as the thing broke down the door from the basement.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

Well... it doesn't look good….** bangs head on keyboard i**n every. Single. Stupid. Fan. Fic. Why. Do. I. kill. Deidara. First?!?!!?!? **continues to bang head on keyboard**


	3. Chapter 3

**Well…. I am sick so no school and that means a day of wrighting. Too bad I feel like crap.**

**Naruto belongs to kishimoto because of certain law accounts and such, the plan didn't follow through.**

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

The group of teens stepped out onto the front porch, holding hands as to not get lost in the swirling white and gray of the mist. The ripe smell of rotting meat reached their nostrils, makng them choke on the air they breathed, but soon enough they got use to it.

"can anyone see anything?"

"no! are you sure it was a good idea come out here?"

There was a loud crash from behind them, from inside the house.

"yes, I am pretty sure it was a good idea."

They started to walk forward. Using their memoried to guie them in the swirling colors of white, grey, and silver.

"now I know how blind people feel." Said itachi, who had just tripped ove some unknown object.

"you idiot, all blind people see is black!" hidan retorted.

"are you blind?"

"no"

"then how would you know? If blind people are blind, then they have know idea what colors are, that is if they are born blind."

"then lets gouge your eyes out itachi, tell us what colors you see then?" said pein, who was getting annoyed with the conversation.

" . . ."

"your done talking then? Good! If there are more of those things, they will here us." Pein, who was at the front, lead the group on.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

"hey, is it me, or is the mist getting thinner?" said tobi.

They had walked around for at least an hour, but no one or nothing seemed to be anywhere. Finding the park, they had settled in the tree that they were in just that morning.

"yea it seems to be… I can see your outline I think!" zetsu squinted at what he thought might have been tobi.

"... zetsu..."

"yea konan, where are you?"

"please stop staring at my chest..."

Zetsu's face went really red, or atleast people could guess since they could barely see. Kisame and hidan burst outloud laughing. Pein sent a glare out zetsu that could even be seen in the mist. Sasuke who was at the top with itachi, giggled, but actually had no idea what was so funny. He peared down at the rest of the group.

"I don't get it, whats so funny?"

No one answered, but everyone did blush.

"what, I don't get i- AAAHHH" the branch holding sasuke broke and he fell through the mist. Everyone heard him scream, but only saw him when he fell past, seemingn like the mist acted like a portal.

"SASUKE!!?!?!?!" itachi looked down. "did anyone catch him?"

"I saw him, but I couoldn't get him in time."

"kakuzu is the lowest, did he get him?"

"no sory! The mist seemed to swallow him up before I could barely see him!"

Itachi let out his breath which he had been holding ever since sasuke fell, it was shaky as he tried not to let out a sob.

"itachi... where are you?" asked pein.

"at ... the top"

"... shit! That's at least a 30-35 foot drop!"

"...what...no... sasuke... SASUKE!!!?!?!"

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

**Heheh... well that was kinda short…… well deal with it. yes sasuke is dead….. so deal with it fangirls. **


	4. Chapter 4

**……. Stupid sugoicon, I couldn't go! God. O well.**** Sorry ****ii haven't**** updated in a while…. And frankly it isn't because was busy, I was just lazy rubs back of head**

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

Itachi's eyes stung, but no tears came. He walked another block, and then turned into an allyway. He lost his sense of being careful a while ago. Suddenly couldn't handle it. Letting out a dry sob, he kicked a can on the ground, and leaned against the wall.

"I don't care if I die. I don't care!" He looked up at the opposite wall. "I DON'T **CARE!!!!"**

A light rustle around the corner told him someone or something, was nearing. Looking at the corner, itachi felt unusually calm. His heartbeat actually studied. His brother was dead, three of his best friends were dead, who knows about his other family, he didn't mind being in the face of death.

" nisan…"

_That voice, I know that voice. _Itachi squinted through the mist, looking for a faint outline of his brother.

"….nisan…..nisan……." sasuke's voice encircled itachi. He didn't where it was coming from.

"sasuke?" itachi stood up and looked for any sign of his younger brother. "sasuke! Where are you?"

"…nisan……..niiisaaan………" this time the voice was coming from the end of the alleyway. But it was different. It was raspy; a low growl ended each word. Itachi did not hear this; he just heard his brother's voice, his sweet little brother's voice, which was dead…

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

_Konan lay in the closet, __her head tilted back, looking up at him, her eyes pleading for help, or at the least, __were__. Now her eyes were cloudy, no light. Her face was pale, for there was no blood flow. Was there__ any blood left in her body? It seemed that all of it escaped through the gapi__ng hole the side of her neck._

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

itachi rounded a corner and ran into another backyard. Sasuke was at least 10 ft. in front of him, disappearing in and out of the mist. Sometimes stopping waiting for itachi to catch up to him, but never close enough so itachi could see him clearly.

" Sasuke! Wait up!" itachi ran through a bush, thorns tugged at his clothes. " Sasuke!"

Sasuke was soon out of sight. Itachi sped up, expecting to see his brothers outline to be waiting for him, then start walking, like it had been. But Sasuke never came into view.

"s-Sasuke?" itachi continued, paying no mind to the fact that the stench of the mist that had been forgotten now was plenty stronger.

There was a rustle in the bush next to him, followed by the sound of. . . _crunching bones._ That sound brought back the memories in sasori's house.

Fear pulled itachi away from the bush, which was where the stench was coming from he now realized. But curiosity was stronger at the moment, and itachi stumbled to the bush.

The sounds ceased as whatever was behind the bush realized it was caught.

Itachi slowly peered over the bush, and to his relief, saw Sasuke sitting behind, curled up into ball.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

_Pein backed away from the closet in disgust. _

_'I shouldn't have left her alone!' _

_A creak behind him made pein lose his attention for konan. __a__ shadow moved across the floor to the__ other side of the room. T__here the shadow was on the wall, and looked like it belonged to a great dog of some sort._

_B__u__t wait, since when__ did shadows have visible __eyes, __that__ glowed an eerie light white._

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

Itachi reached down and slightly shook his brother's shoulder. To his disgust and surprise, Sasuke's head lolled around, giving itachi a full view of his brother's face.

It was contorted, full of pain and fear. Death had taken the once onyx eyes that were now a light grey. Entrails were lying all over the ground. _Something had been eating him. _

There was a low growl. Looking up, itachi saw his brothers murderer. It was a dog, or at least, it looked like it. the mist seemed to clump to its body, forbidding anyone to get a glimpse of detail about the animal. Suddenly the animal spoke.

"you really are a fool! Being lead into nowhere, by your younger brother that you know to be dead!"

" Of course he's dead, you just killed him!!!" itachi didn't feel brave, he felt like weeping and begging for his life. His boldness scared him. And something else, there something else, but he couldn't pick it out.

" heh heh, your no fool, you're a downright idiot. My brothers and I control this mist, whatever makes you think I didn't just control your thoughts to make you think you were following your brother, when you were actually following me."

Itachi took a step back, common sense that had been missing now came to his mind. How could have he been so _stupid._ He remembered jumping down out of the tree with his friends. Finding sasuke's body at the bottom, his neck broken. Him running away from the group, kisame closely behind, looking out for his friend.

Everything that had been out of his memory while he was chasing 'sasuke' now came back. Kisame's death at the cliff, sasori's and deidara's at the house. Then he remembered what his brothers voice sounded like, and that was what was wrong.

_The animal thing was speaking with sasuke's voice._

The animal chortoled with a fake laugh, seeming to know what was going through itachi's mind.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

_Pein backed away from the wall. The shadow moved forward. It held a stare that could kill if it wanted to._

_Pein dashed across the room and to the door. Opening it, he jumped out into the mist. He could hear the shadow cackle and knew that it was following him._

_Not looking back he kept moving. Then again he wasn't really looking forward either, and ran into a body._

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

Itachi didn't think anything, he just ran. He kept running, wanting to get away from that sick laugh. But as he got farther away, the louder it became.

" I guess I should end your misery now!" laughed the animal.

Out of no where a giant claw slashed across itachi's neck. Blood blossomed out of the wound.

Soon itachi was being feasted upon by the giant animal.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

Pein screamed and also heard someone else. He stood up and saw zetsu and tobi.

"p-pein!" tobi stood up and gave pein a very awkward hug. "what happened?"

"i-I don't know…"

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

**Well wasn't that dandy? ****Reviews please.**


End file.
